marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sean Curos (Dimension X)
Sean Curos is a mutant and former member of the Mutant Force. He is currently a member of X-Force 5. History Sean Curos was born to Marie and Alfred Curos. His mother was secretly a mutant with unknown powers, and his father hated mutants. So his mother kept her powers secret, and was able to have Sean with little trouble. Soon after, though, when Sean was but an infant, his mother revealed her mutant nature to him, and his father fled the family. In court, it was decided that Marie would have full custody of Sean, since his father was mentally unstable. Sean was raised by his mother to be kind and courteous. He always respected people, and he was a devoted family man. His mother worked at a dry-cleaning store, so Sean had to take a job early to pay the bills. But he loved his life, and wouldn't trade it for anything. He always had a strong connection to nature, and this became even stronger when his powers manifested as the ability to morph into animals. He would use this power to explore a local park in his free time. While in the park, he met a boy named Timothy Harris, who somehow recognized him as a mutant, and they were able to have a conversation, even though no one else could. Tim revealed himself as a mutant telepath. They soon became best friends, and they decided to use their powers for good, joining the Mutant Force to make things better as the Transformation and Communicator. As members of the Mutant Force, they were trained in the use of their powers, and they got to battle villains regularly. He was able to make friends with Bennett "Benny" Jordan, codename Rubber Boy, Jeff Douglas, codename Armor Arms, and Mason Henry, codename Brain Boy. They all became great friends, but soon the Mutant Force filled up with older, more powerful members. Feeling they were still needed by the world, but not by Mutant Force, the 5 set out on their own as a new group called the X-Force 5. They soon found a giant frog-like organism that they used as transport, which they named BOOM-R. After publicly defeating the massive robot nicknamed "Ted" by Sean, the team gained mass fame and trust among government officials. They were forced, however, to hide the fact that they were mutants, and luckily, they were still able to be friends and do common teenager things. Powers and Abilities Powers: "Animorphing:" Transformer has the ability to morph into any animal native to Earth. He can also mimic the powers of some human-animal hybrids. He is incapable of partially taking their forms, though he may be able to do this with more training. He gains the traits of the animal when he morphs into them, such as flight when a bird. He can mimic mythical creatures such as dragons, and can become human-sized versions of animals. Abilities: Martial Artist: All members of the X-Force 5 are trained in martial arts and basic combat moves. Trivia *Sean's favorite form is that of a squirrel. He claims to have once stayed in his squirrel form for months, and traveled to an alternate universe as a sidekick to a "squirrel-like girl," and she named him "Monkey Joe," after his power. Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Heroes (Dimension X) Category:Dimension X Category:Shape Shifting Category:X-Force 5 (Dimension X) Category:Mutant Force (Dimension X) Category:Animal Traits Category:Created by Next X-Man Category:Alternate Form Category:Martial Artists